Mayday
by The Phantom Dragon
Summary: Reno screws up and the gang crash lands on a deserted island. With Sephiroth injured it's up to Cloud to babysit our beloved General while everyone else is having fun with their unexpected vacation...ah..I'm sorry, I meant desperately trying to find a way to get them back home. OK it's a lot more angsty than I make it sound. Staring Reno and Zack a comic relief. (again)
1. Chapter 1

_**No, my dear readers, you are not entitled to shoot me as I did not start yet **_**another**_**story and forget about my other lovely babies. Rather my good friend Shadowno started a story on my request but I wasn't getting the fluffy angsty element I had specified so it is now a co-op.**_

**Chapter 1**

Blurs and creeping shadow.

That's all Sephiroth could make out through the fog in his head as his eyes slowly opened, the lids heavy like someone had traded them for Angeal's gym weights . Gradually his perception of the world crawled to the range of semi-focused as his senses came back online. His first greeting was smudgy grey clouds of billowing smoke and roaring flames. Then it hit him.

Pain.

Pain, the kind that crushed the breath out of your chest and tried to kill you from the sheer immensity of it. Unbidden, a strangled half-scream-half-gasp ripped itself from uncaring lips as his entire being was flooded in pure, white hot agony. Reflex and training caught up a beat later, telling him to push back against the firestorm in his mind until he regained enough semblance of control to gulp down one measured lungful, not scream again on its way out, then another, until he got a semi-regular intake reestablished.

Now more focused, despite the intense baritone throb in his skull, he looked down for the original source of discomfort and was shocked at what he found.

First and closer to his eyes, an alarmingly large metallic shard stood embedded in his gut. Somewhat further down, he could also see that his leg was at an extremely awkward angle. While there were a number of smaller gashes and bruises to add to the symphony of pain now known as his body these two stood out as the most prominent problems. "Not good." Sephiroth told himself, letting his head fall back onto the sand beneath him.

"SEPHIROTHHHHH!" Sephiroth jerked involuntarily at the wild scream that cut through the roar of blood in his ears, or was that the flames? Who cared, the sudden movement threw open the door for a fresh wave of assault on his raw nerves that sent black spots dancing over his vision till he almost blacked out again. Gritting his teeth against the sensory assault he turned his head in the direction the offending noise had come from, only to see one of the Shinra infantrymen literally bouncing towards him wildly across the smoldering wreckage that semi-blurred memory informed him used to be a helicopter.

"SEPHIIIIROTHHHHHH!" The IM shrieked again, as it drew near him.

"Oh god." Sephiroth managed to groan out as the franticly scrambling IM slid to his knees, almost crashing into the General and kicking up a massive sand cloud.

"THANK GOD YOU'RE ALIIIIIIIIVE!" The IM squealed, before peeling off his helmet. Of course it's Cloud, Sephiroth thought to himself. It's always Cloud.

"Oh god!" Cloud gasped, eying the injuries that Sephiroth had sustained. "Ohgodohgodoh GOD! You're hurt."

"No shit, what happened?" Sephiroth demanded, trying to sit up but failing miserably after barely a second of pressure on his injured torso. Ok, so moving was really not in the good idea, much less possibilities, category right now.

"I'll tell you later." Cloud said, moving faster than Sephiroth's still sludgy reflexes could keep up with. When he finally slowed enough for Sephiroth to see what that damn whirlwind had been he saw the contents of a standard issue emergency kit spilled out on the sand next to him and a several inch thick layer of gauze piled high over where the offending metal piece protruded from his stomach.

Sephiroth couldn't help gawping at the mountain of fabric. Surely the little blond's medical skills couldn't be that horrible? A sudden image of himself wrapped head-to-toe like a mummy intruded on that idea. If he wasn't hurting like he did that picture might have almost tempted him to smile at the stupidity of the idea.

"What happened to the rest of the squad?" Sephiroth asked, eyeing Cloud wearily as the IM went to work patching his wounds. He vaguely wondered if it wouldn't be better to leave his injuries be rather than risk the possibility of further damage under the hyper blond's loving care.  
Cloud ignored the question as he pulled up a clump of gauze to inspect the wound beneath. Even injured with his brain trying to crush itself the General quickly grew impatient at the lack of response to his demand for answers.

"Cadet Strife…!" At least he could still manage to sound authoritative despite feeling anything but. And the way the little cadet was so enthusiastically poking at his injury was not doing his condition any favors.

"Brace yourself." Cloud said.

"What? Why?" Sephiroth asked, ignoring the lack of formal respect for his rank in favor of suddenly being concerned at the dead calm in the other's tone.

Without warning a massive pain ripped through his abdomen as Cloud yanked out the offending shard. Sephiroth's vision shattered under the fresh wave of liquid fire that flooded his being and slammed into his head. His last sight of Cloud showed the cadet holding the offending material, a slight gleam in his eyes.

He's not smirking is he? Sephiroth asked himself, before the darkness took him.

* * *

**There is the button down there so go ahead and tell us how much you love/hate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**My partner in crime, Shadowno, and I have decided to do parallel versions for this. Meaning I get to torture Sephiroth and Cloud with feels and lots of angst while in his version you can go laugh your ass off watching Cloud being a psychotic little fanboy via some potentially disturbing methods.**_

_**Now on with the fun.**_

**Chapter 2**

_The helicopter dropped a few yards, causing Genesis to squeal for the third time in the last 10 minutes. Sephiroth couldn't help but roll his eyes, almost ashamed that he would call such a coward one of his best friends. Across from him, Angeal sat with his eyes closed, probably catching what sleep he could. They were returning from an overnight mission on the Wutai continent, and all four of them had just gone thirty six hours without sleep. _

"_Man, that mission was great." The newbie unexpectedly offered up in that too cheerful tone that was almost a trademark of his, staring out the window of the helicopter. Sephiroth cast his line of sight over at the kid, studying him. The Silver General wasn't all that impressed with the boy but Angeal spoke highly of him. Sephiroth struggled to remember his name. Jack? Mack? He'd have to try and remember later._

"_We're coming up on some resistance fighters." The Shinra infantryman announced. Why he was here Sephiroth didn't even know, extra security in the case of hostiles or something like that. And of course it had to be the one annoying runt who was somehow not completely petrified with godlike reverence for the General. Anyone else would have been quieter and much less annoying in deference to the older man's rank. _

_Sephiroth poked his head through the door of the cockpit, scanning the horizon for the small collection of whitish dots disrupting the darker blue below them. Having been mostly wiped out in the war with Wutai, those few who remained of the opposition had gone to sea, living in flotillas around the ocean._

"_Ignore them, priority is that we get back to Midgar and report our findings." Sephiroth said, and pulled his head back inside._

"_Sure thing boss man." The pilot smirked, his cocky tone drilling into Sephiroth's core. He bit his tongue and ignored the irritant. Turks always rubbed him the wrong way. Suddenly, the chopper shook, eliciting yet another squeak from Genesis._

"_What __**now**__!?" Sephiroth demanded, waking Angeal from his slumber_

"_They're shooting at us." The pilot reported. "I'm taking evasive maneuvers. _

"_Don't you dare let them shoot us down Turk! We have orders to report back to The President." Sephiroth managed not to growl._

"_Don't worry." The pilot chirped, his tone as cocky as ever. "No one in all the world can fly quite as good as I can."_

_If that's the truth then Gaia help us all__, the General sniped sarcastically in his head. Exhaustion was combining with the overconfident bravado of those surrounding him to grate over his already raw nerves._

_Just at that moment, a single bullet grazed the outside of the helicopter. The contact kicked up some sparks and chipped the paint which was supposed to be the best money could buy, courtesy of Shrina. The paint ignited, defying conventional logic._

"_What the fu…" The oh-so-expert redhead did not have time to register this development before the entire outer-layer of the chopper was awash in flames. The way the Turk's jaw was now resting in his lap might have been amusing if not for the severity of the situation. The four SOLDIERs in the back were instantly on their feet, stances battle ready. _

"_WHAT THE __**HELL**__!" Sephiroth flinched as his teeth grinded in tension from having Genesis screeching right in his ear. They were __**seriously**__ going to do something about the brunette's phobia of flying when they got back to base._

"_Oh shit!" The pilot this time. "We're going down!"_

_Everyone froze a beat at that._

"_Stupid Turks!" Sephiroth cursed._

_A second later the world went head-over-heels. Then nothing._

_..._

"And that's one hundred percent completely what happened." Cloud finished, nodding.

Sephiroth stared at him, still not trusting himself to talk without showing more pain after the less than gentle treatment he had received at the hands of the overzealous infantryman. But his eyes clearly conveyed his doubts about this story.

"After we crashed, Zack was the first to wake up. They all went to look for a way out, while they left me here to scrounge around. We feared you were a lost cause, considering the helicopter was a complete wreck. Lucky that you were thrown before it exploded but it's also why it took me so long to find you. Genesis was hysterical, bawling his eyes out that you had been trapped under some wreckage and drowned."

Trying not to glare, Sephiroth tested his muscles that had started quieting down under the effects of the painkillers Cloud had been less than professional about administering. "You are by far the worst field medic I've ever come across." He said, managing to keep his voice calm and measured despite the complete and total outrage pressing for release. "In addition to that, half that story is obviously complete and total crap!

"You really expect me to believe that the helicopter was taken down by a single bullet?!" Clouds eyes widened in shock at the accusations. He had been able to accept the judgment on his less than clinical treatment because Sephiroth was obviously far more experienced than him, but all in all he thought he'd done rather well given the circumstances. But to actually insinuate he would for some reason fabricate a report?

"That's how it happened!" Cloud said, tears welling in his eyes from the harsh insult to his honesty, and from his greatest hero at that. "And in case you haven't noticed, you haven't bled out yet thanks to my wonderful, Shinra trained, medical skills."

"Cloud?!" the voice came from nowhere.

"What was that?" Sephiroth demanded.

"The radio, duh." Cloud said, too miffed to be respectful given the circumstances, before standing up and walking over to a pile of supplies obviously salvaged from the wreckage. "Cloud here, what'd you find Zack?"

"I know it's you silly, we're the only ones on this island after all, who else would it be. Has there been any sign of Sephiroth?" Zack asked over the radio.

Cloud hit the button to reply, but released it. He looked back over his shoulder at his idol, laying there helpless and in desperate need for more professional help. Sighing he decided to swallow his pride for this one. But if the General thought he could just accuse him of dishonest simply because he felt like he was dead wrong, and Cloud had every intention of proving it to him first chance he got.

"Yeah, I have him. He's pretty banged up but I doubt he'll be rejoining the Life Stream any time in the immediate future."

"Sephiroth!" Even from ten feet away there was no mistaking that high-pitched shriek. Although the scale of it was definitely shocking. "You fucking lucky BASTARD! Do you have any idea how worried we all were? I swear on the remaining pages of my copy of Loveless if I wasn't so happy, or so far away, right now I would kill you myself!"

"Give me that…"

"No I have more…"

Conversation mixed with static faded in and out for a minute or two as Angeal wrestled with a hysteric brunette over the communication device. Sephiroth let the noise pass over him like a wave as the truth sunk in. Cloud had definitely not been lying about Genesis being worried. That was worrying in itself. Genesis only pretty much cared about himself and that damned book of his. Angeal he could understand, but Genesis… the world was dancing on the head of a pin today.

"Cloud, my man." It would seem the pilot had taken things into his own hands and commandeered the radio for his own usage. "Seph awake or still playing with the sandman?"

"I am here." This time Sephiroth didn't bother to keep out the growl. Why was everyone ignoring protocol and things like respect for rank today? Just because they were stuck in the middle of nowhere alone did not give them the right to suddenly start acting like old chums out for a drink. Gaia, were his faculties really that out of whack he was starting to sound like Angeal's puppy?

"Great, we'll be over to assess damage and shit in a bit so just sit tight and don't let the bugs bite."

"Bugs!? Where?!" Sephiroth would have face-palmed were he capable of such extent of movement. But at the moment he found himself too exhausted to do much than sit propped against a bit of wreckage like some good little cadet while waiting for the others to return. It rankled.

"We're in a fucking jungle on a deserted island Genesis. Where do you think the bugs are genius?" And now Angeal was not only losing his temper but swearing on top of being sarcastic. Would this day of surprises never end?

"Guys!" Final, a voice of reason. "Think we can save the smiting and witty comebacks for when the bad guys actually find us?" Well one good score for Zack, his cheeriness didn't dampen under pressure and oddly he was being the voice of reason in this maelstrom of madness. "Cloud, we'll be there as soon as we can, just sit tight Ok?"

"Ok Zack." Cloud barely caught himself form asking the older boy to hurry. He already looked a fool and liar in the General's eyes; he was not going to degrade himself further by begging for help in a situation that should have been fairly clean cut. "See you in a bit." With that the communication ended.

* * *

**Comment :'( pretty please.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dramatic week but we manged to get a chapter done, yay us.**_

**Chapter 3**

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

Zack stared at Genesis blankly, wondering just how such a man could become one of the most skilled men in SOLDIER. He had to fight laughter as his superior officer flailed about helplessly through the surprisingly thin foliage, desperately trying to save himself from his horrible fate.

"They're flies, Genesis" Angeal stated, finding even his patience running thinner by the minute. "Just ignore them."

"That's easy for you to say!" Genesis stopped squirming long enough to scream at the obviously unsympathetic members of his group. "You already look like you've been playing in a mako reactor. I still have a chance to be beautiful, but not if these things start laying eggs in my face."

"I'll help!" Reno exclaimed, bursting from the bushes in a fit of suspicious enthusiasm. Pointing his hand at Genesis, flames erupted from his palm, not only dispersing the flies, but also leaving Genesis's face blackened and his hair singed. Everyone went completely silent, as Genesis stood still for a moment, blinking. Then, reaching up with his hand slowly, he felt what was left of his hair.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Genesis screeched; his pitch higher than any recorded in human history. On it went for a full minute, before Genesis's eyes rolled back into his skull and he fainted, landing with a thud in the thick underbrush.

"Oops?" Reno grinned without so much as a hint of regret.

"Well, at least he'll be easier to manage now." Angeal said simply, then scowled at Reno and pointed at him. "You did it, you carry him, come on Zack."

"What?!" Reno exclaimed, watching as Angeal and a still wincing Zack began to make their way through the dense jungle. "That's not fair! You two are the steroid injected monsters manufactured by Shrina! Oh, come on!"

Finally, defeated, Reno bent down and hefted Genesis onto his shoulder. Sighing at his predicament, he began to make his way to follow the two soldiers. "This bites."

"How exactly is being beautiful relevant to the situation again?" Zack couldn't help the smirk as he listened to the redhead's unhappy grunts of exertion in the background mixed with enough colorful words to make his old drill sergeant blush.

Angeal shrugged. "Maybe he thinks there will be natives he can charm into helping us out of here?"

"Or maybe he hopes the resistant leader is gay, thus giving him a higher survival chance should we get caught."

"I heard that!"

SMACK!

"What?" Reno shrugged at the disapproving glance Angeal tossed him and twirled his trusty EMR back into its holder on his belt.

"You know he's going to get you for that when he wakes up, right?"

"I could always hit him again…" Reno got in one more smirk before Angeal huffed and turned to continue pushing his way through the jungle.

"You're _welcome_!" Reno called after the retreating back. "Geez, no appreciation whatsoever." With another huff the much put upon redhead adjusted his burden and took off after the others fast as he could. Would they really blame him if he wished the weight he was currently stuck with really was as dead as the damn saying?

**...**

"Sir, would you like something to drink?" Sephiroth looked in surprise as startling eyes a color that gave root to the name appeared.

Unaccustomed to such close proximities Sephiroth went with the most automatic reply. "No thank you."

Nodding as response, Cloud returned the canteen to the pile he had managed to salvage and sat next to said stuff; sure it was a safe distance from, but still close enough to keep an eye on the General. He wasn't sure what he had done to piss off the man but the accusations from earlier still stung. Compiled with the fear of being basically alone in a strange place in a bad situation with the man he had idolized all his life being brought so very low, he was just able to hold himself from the brink of hyperventilating.

Sephiroth's body berated him soundly for his refusal of the much needed liquid. He'd lost too much blood from those injuries and the salty tang of the air in his lungs combined with the heat of a tropical mid-afternoon sun were taking their toll on his already shaky hold to consciousness. Was his pride really worth it? If anything the wear would begin to show faster.

In a moment of indecision he turned a bleary, contemplative gaze at the young cadet. How long had it been since the offer, maybe if sufficient time had passed his request would not look like he regretted his hasty answer.

But no the boy was still just settling down, meaning barely a minute had gone by since then. Stubbornness reasserted its hold and he firmly pressed his lips together and tried to ignore the signals his body was sending him.

Deciding to find something to occupy himself as distraction, he quickly found other than smoldering wreckage, golden sand, and a nice view of very intimidating jungle, the only thing that presented itself was a tiny blond cadet. Even the waves he could hear were denied him due to the fact he was seated with his back to that direction.

Mentally sighing long-sufferingly, he ran his eyes over the drab cadet uniform. Boring as he remembered them. He was young, like most dreamy-eyed cadets were. The head of spikes definitely outclassed even Zack's but were almost the same color as this damn sand.

The last remaining thing that remained to be classified and analyzed were the eyes. But those were very firmly downcast as if the boy refused to acknowledge anyone at the moment.

Oh Gaia he hoped the boy wasn't going into shock. The last thing he needed now was to have to comfort some snot-nosed brat after their shot at being brave ran its course.

"Cloud," startled eyes snapped up to meet his, "that is your name right?" Affirmative nod, "How long was I out?"

Surprisingly the cadet needed no time pulling himself together to reply. "Well when we crashed was this morning I wasn't really paying attention because we were all occupied with getting on the beach in one piece, but the first time I managed to look at my watch after that was about eleven, by then we had almost given up the search and I didn't find you for about another hour. The second time you passed out after I… worked on your wounds, you were out for about three hours."

The question had little relevance besides maybe giving him a general guess of what the time was but it served its purpose. The boy's eyes were young with hints of rooky fear drifting around the edges but otherwise clear and thankfully focused; no need to worry there.

But why was that damp little look tugging at something just above his stomach? Oh right, he'd accused the boy of fabricating his report. What the heck was that? The crash had sounded unlikely when he heard it, but now that he thought back he realized it was the honest truth. Had it been the relaying of Genesis's reaction that he found so hard to believe? And why was his head hurting so much even with the painkillers?

Suddenly frustrated with the multiple factors spinning painfully through his head with no reachable answers Sephiroth began struggling to his feet, startling Cloud in the process.

"Sir!" Cloud tried to protest, not daring to approach the older man just yet, the sting of his recent reprimand still fresh in his mind. "You really shouldn't be up in you condition."

Sephiroth glared. He was the fucking General. How dare some insignificant brat tell him what to do. Ignoring the sudden scream in his side, he continued using the piece of metal he'd been leaned against as a handhold to pull himself up.

Cloud was in a panic but couldn't help giving it one more try. "Sir…" This time he couldn't help withering under that heated look.

The General was conscious but the slight dazed look in his eyes informed the boy something, most likely the painkillers or loss of blood, was messing with the man's mind. Erring on the side of caution he rose to stand a respectful distance from the struggling man. "Where is it you want to go Sir?"

Sephiroth just barely heard the question through the roar of blood in his ears. The pain was starting to come back and it took everything he had not to slump back to the void tugging at the edges of his consciousness. "To find the others of course," he managed to say as if it were the most logical thing to do after getting a chunk of helicopter yanked out of your side.

Now Cloud was truly starting to panic. Sephiroth was whiter than the fluffy clouds billowing on the horizon and the dazed look was turning glassy. The only things keeping Sephiroth up were his damn stubbornness and a death grip on the remains of helicopter hull he was hanging on to for dear life.

Coming to a decision Cloud stood smartly to attention and moved forward as if to help Sephiroth the rest of the way up. As expected he was stopped in his tacks by another look. Nodding smartly he turned to the pile of supplies as if to collect necessary items for the trip.

Moving so he was sure the other couldn't see what he was doing, Cloud pulled out the three med kits they had managed to salvage. Besides the basic bandages, tape, tourniquets, pain meds, and antiseptics, there were several Antidotes, Hypers, and morphine shots but not a single sedative. It would seem the desired item had been lost in the time the cases had spent floating to the beach.

_Great, just perfect. Of all the times to need them the most. _Glancing back at the slowly weakening General, Cloud cast one more anxious glance around before resigning himself. Desperate times called for desperate measures. SOILDERs were notoriously thickheaded even when injured and the cadet had no intention of discovering if this was true first hand at the possible cost of his hand.

Before leaving Angeal had had the presence of mind to build their stock of supplies as much as possible while they were still all in relatively good condition. Besides the pile of items scavenged from the crash there was also a large stack of drift wood and several freshly chopped trees laid out to dry in the tropical sun. The branches had been set to one side in the event building a shelter became necessary and the fruit gathered in a neat pile.

It was from this later pile that Cloud selected his instrument of doom. Careful to conceal the guilty item by keeping the hand hold it just slightly behind his leg out of Sephiroth's immediate line of sight, Cloud took a fortifying breath and approached the man.

"Sir, do you require assistance?" Cloud was sure if the glare had still been on the same level as the ones earlier his resolve would have melted like ice under this tropical sun. Luckily it would seem Sephiroth's efforts to rise had drained what little energy he'd started to regain and he now barely managed an unfocussed growl at the boy.

Mentally thanking whatever deity was on his side today that the man had not managed to get farther than mostly upright on his knees; Cloud firmly grasped the offending object and raised it to get a good momentum. Some of the drill yard training and a stubborn glimmer of his old hero worship stayed his hand long enough to offer a guilty, "so very sorry about this Sir," before swinging down with all his might.

A thudding 'crack' broke the stillness of the otherwise tranquil afternoon as the coconut made very firm contact with the side of the General's head.

Sephiroth just barely hung on to consciousness long enough to give the tiny cadet a surprised 'oh' before his eyes rolled back in their sockets and he slumped to the sand unconscious.

* * *

_**Yeah I know Cloud seems a bit OC but I always thought the if he really was as chicken as everyone likes to think he is then how the hell did he get so far.**_

_**Reviews please #3**_


	4. Chapter 4

**And the insanity is back.**

**Chapter 4**

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!" Reno frantically chanted as he ran his boney ass off charging through the thick forest like the metaphorical bat from hell, the still unconscious Genesis still hanging from his shoulder. The thick brush rustled ominously right behind him, something clearly following. He caught sight of a glint of steel up ahead, and doubled his speed, racing towards it.

"Gu...oh wow!" Reno exclaimed, finding his train of thought cut off as he burst into a clearing, a handful of feet in front of him stood Zack and Angeal and beyond them, a burnt out Mako reactor.

"Well, obviously, Shinra knows all about this island." Angeal said, Zack nodding in agreement.

"And it explains this guy." Reno, trying not to sound as desperately freaked as his pounding heart suggested, pointed with his thumb over his shoulder.

The two SOLDIERs turned to see what he was talking about. Upon seeing the underbrush part for whatever was now speeding towards them, they both drew their weapons. Reno quickly dumped Genesis carelessly down into the mud, before taking up a battle position... safely behind the two Soldiers.

"What is that?!" Angeal demanded, getting ready to fight.

"Jungle Book's scaly tree hugger's distant cousin!" Reno squeaked, halfheartedly wielding his cattle prod.

Zack and Angeal tensed, ready to fight, and then... a six foot long snake burst out of the brush. Zack jumped, while Angeal simply let himself loosen up in a giant swipe that cut the thing almost neatly in half from forked tongue to tail. Then, he chuckled impishly.

"_Huge_ snake, eh Reno?" Angeal said, kicking the corpse back into the brush.

"That... wasn't the one I saw." Reno piped out desperately.

"What do you me...?" Angeal started, when suddenly a huge, three headed cobra burst out of the brush and snapped up Angeal before disappearing just as quickly back into the thick jungle.

"Angeal!" Zack exclaimed, pursuing his mentor and the snake.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Reno screamed, wide eyed, as he ran to follow, flailing his cattle prod wildly through the air.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cloud sat, watching Sephiroth. "What am I going to do? " He wondered to himself, as he shifted uneasily in the sand. It was clear as day that things had gotten way out of control. He just had wanted so badly to stop the general from hurting himself further. He wanted to prove he had what it took to be worthy of the man's trust to watch his back. He wanted to be seen as more than just another stupid Shinra employed piece of meat.

Suddenly, the sound of a cracked branch on the jungle fringes got his attention. Standing up, Cloud looked in the direction the sound had come from. He squinted in an attempt to try and see through the thick brush.

"Zack?" He called out. "Reno?"

"Charge!" came a yell from the jungle.

Cloud stood dumbfounded for a moment as a group of men emerged from the brush, all rushing straight for him. "Shit Rebels!" Cloud thought, looking around for a weapon, his assault rifle long gone in the wreck. Seeing no other alternative, he ran straight over to the coconut pile, and began chucking them at the attackers while yelling like a monkey island demon. The first one flew in a perfect arc, and struck one of the leading men in the head, knocking him unconscious. Still, more came after him.

"Crap, not enough time." Cloud said to himself. Dropping the coconut in his hand, he rushed over to Sephiroth and hoisted him over his shoulders, bandages and all. Once he had him secure, he bolted, his aim to outrun the ambushers. However, as he turned to flee, he was met with a rifle butt to the forehead, knocking him down into the sand, and unconscious.

"Well, what do we have here?" The rebel commander asked, looking down at the two unconscious Shinra employees.

* * *

**Uh oh, the boy's are in trouble. Someone's come along and just bust their bubbles. **

**Review please.**


End file.
